


We Stand Alone Tonight

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [21]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, California, Fade to Black, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Sad, Sad Ending, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, TTA Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Isaac and Taylor spend time together the night before he leave Los Angeles for somewhere less fast paced.





	We Stand Alone Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shower Sex
> 
> This was inspired by two songs. You by Buckcherry and Lullaby by Shawn Mullins. I'd say if you want the real feel of this listen to those two songs as you read or even after you read.

2002

Isaac looked at Taylor warily as his brother stood near his bed in the room they shared. Packing his last suitcase, almost ready to embark on his trip tomorrow, or really it wasn't a trip but it was easier for Isaac to see it as such. It was easier for Isaac to cope that way.

He didn't like to think of it for what it really was, Taylor was moving away from California. He was tired of the life they had lived being raised by parents who were friends with some of the biggest names in Hollywood thanks to their jobs as lawyers.

Most weekends they threw parties to which everyone that was anyone would show up. Taylor having always said, from the time he was fourteen, that he was tired of that lifestyle. He just wanted to go somewhere where people weren’t so conceited.

After all, he'd seen his share of devils in this angel town. Devils that Isaac, as his older brother, hadn't been able to protect him from no matter how much he had tried to.

Which, in the end, maybe it was good Taylor was leaving even if Isaac didn't want him too. He knew his brother would never come back to him no matter how much he swore he'd visit.

Isaac wasn't stupid. He knew Taylor would never visit. Knew that was just a pipe dream Taylor was feeding him as well as Zac to appease them both. Isaac wasn't as coping as well as Zac.

Then again Zac wasn't as close to Taylor. He hadn't been the one trying to save Taylor from self made demons as well as outside demons from the time Taylor was fourteen until just a few months ago.

"You know I can feel you watching me," Taylor spoke as he turned to face Isaac.

Isaac felt a blush coating his cheeks with the knowledge that he had been caught staring at his brother. All because he had zoned out while looking at him.

"Sorry," Isaac apologized as his cheeks got hotter, averting his gaze off of Taylor now which caused Taylor to let out a laugh.

Shaking his head Taylor walked closer to Isaac, sitting down beside him on the bed. "It's fine," he told him before letting his hand go down to reach for Isaac's. "I know you have a lot on your mind. You're not thrilled I'm leaving and all."

Letting out a strangled laugh Isaac squeezed Taylor's hand. "It's an understatement," he told Taylor knowing he was less than thrilled even if that was possible.

Nodding his head Taylor smiled though Isaac could see it was forced. His eyes didn't have the shine that Isaac was so used to seeing when Taylor smiled genuinely. Then again, that seemed to be something he had lost when he had started losing himself at fourteen.

But Taylor had at least always given him genuine smiles except for tonight. It made Isaac wish he could be happy for his brother, happy that he was leaving and getting away from a place that suffocated him.

"I'll come back and visit," Taylor spoke softly but Isaac knew his words were a lie just from the way he said them.

He wouldn't come back and visit. He'd never come back and Isaac would be all alone.

Squeezing Taylor's hand again Isaac shook his head, "You won't come back," he told Taylor sounding firm in his words. "You know it as well as I do. You won't ever come back and I'm never going to leave. My life is here, I like it here."

Taylor seemed to go silent at that admission, his fake smile dropping from his face which Isaac thought was for the best.

Fake smiles didn't suit Taylor at all.

"How about we just forget for tonight that I'm leaving tomorrow," Taylor broke the silence and Isaac turned to look at him with confusion. "Let's just treat tonight like it's any other night. We can order pizza and use Dad’s credit card he left us when he and Mom went on vacation last week to order dirty movies off pay per view."

Feeling his cheeks getting hot at Taylor's suggestion Isaac swallowed hard. "We've never watched dirty movies together before. I think that'd be a difference from our usual nights here at home."

Taylor laughed as he let go of Isaac's hand, "I know, but that's the best part, doing something new," he shrugged before standing from the bed. "I'll order the pizza and you can pick the dirty movie," he told him before leaving their shared bedroom.

Isaac just swallowing hard because he wanted to protest. Watching a porn movie with his brother sounded like a bad idea, especially when their baby brother Zac was just down the hall. What if he caught them? He was sixteen and the last thing he needed was to catch his older brothers watching a porno.

The last thing Zac needed period was seeing a porno or maybe the last thing Isaac needed was a visual of Zac watching one.

*****

That night after eating pizza and watching a damn porno with his brother, Isaac waited until Taylor was asleep to escape to the bathroom.

He closed the door behind him lightly as he began to undress before going to the shower and turning it on. He knew it wasn't just the shower he needed. He’d had a hard on ever since that porno and he needed relief.

He had been too afraid to jerk off during the porno in front of Taylor even if his brother had no such reservations in front of him, as Isaac had found out tonight. Something that shocked him but maybe it shouldn't have.

Taylor had been with guys before, Isaac knew that much. One of Taylor's biggest demons he needed saving from was an ex-boyfriend who had gotten him hooked on drugs when they had dated. He had been someone who just wasn't good for Taylor.

Yet for the longest time Taylor had kept going back to him. Isaac half wondered if it was him that made Taylor so brazen. Made Taylor forget boundaries like he had tonight with Isaac.

Isaac wished he could just forget the sight of Taylor sitting beside him and stroking his cock. He couldn't though and the very image of it seemed to make Isaac's own cock twitch slightly from excitement. He hated himself for even liking what he saw.

Taylor was his brother and it was wrong. So fucking wrong.

Even with that thought in his mind, the moment he was fully in the shower Isaac let his hand drop down around his cock as he began to stroke himself. His eyes fell shut as his brain conjured up images of Taylor.

How he'd like nothing more than for Taylor to join him in the shower. Get down on his knees and suck his cock with that pretty little mouth of his. Those amazing blue eyes looking up at him innocently as he did so.

It was a nice image even if it was wrong.

It was also an image that shattered when he heard the shower curtain opening and he paused his hand mid stroke. Turning to see Taylor standing outside the shower naked as Isaac was.

It was almost like Isaac's thoughts of Taylor had conjured him here or something. That or Taylor was just psychic. Isaac wasn't sure which idea made him feel more at ease.

"Figured you'd come here," Taylor spoke as he stepped into the shower. Isaac feeling his gaze go down Taylor's body. Not being surprised to see that Taylor was hard yet again. "It's where you always come to jack off in secret. God knows I've heard you countless nights when you think I've been asleep."

Isaac was sure his face was redder than a tomato at that admission. His words getting lost somewhere along the way, especially when he felt a second hand on his cock. He realized then that Taylor's hand was on him now too.

Their eyes locked as if Taylor was asking a silent permission and all Isaac could do was nod his head.

A strangled moan came out when Taylor took over stroking him. Isaac's hand went to hold onto the wall because he feared he'd fall if it didn't.

"I've wanted this for so long," Taylor continued talking in Isaac's silence. "To touch you like this," he whispered so seductively. "I know it's wrong but god damn it, thinking of it. Getting off to the idea of it never felt wrong at all," he told him as if he was confessing to a sin he didn't regret.

Isaac guessed in a way that was exactly what he had done as this was a sin as well as against the damn law.

"Do you like it?" Taylor asked him with a raised eyebrow as he slowed his stroking down. Causing Isaac to buck up into Taylor's hand...

To chase the good feeling that he wanted.

"Y..Yeah," Isaac confessed, pretty sure he hated himself. He didn't hate himself enough to stop this, but he did very much hate himself.

Smirking at Isaac's admission Taylor slowly leaned into him, their lips soon crashing together into a kiss. Isaac's eyes fell shut as Taylor's hand continued to work on his aching cock.

Isaac himself, deciding to be bold, let his own hand move between them until it was on Taylor's cock. A moan was soon being muttered into their kiss as Isaac began to stroke Taylor like Taylor was doing to him.

His brother seemed to like what was happening to him as much as Isaac liked things. Isaac almost wished that tomorrow before Taylor left that they could talk about this. He didn’t want this to make things awkward between them even if Taylor was leaving.

Right now, well, he didn't want to think about Taylor leaving. No, he wanted to think about how good Taylor's hand felt on his cock and how good their lips felt moving together.

Even how nice it was to hear Taylor moan out occasionally when he liked what Isaac was doing with his own hand.

*****

Waking the next morning, Isaac opened his eyes softly as he just laid in bed. The events of last night and the shower coming back to him immediately which made him sit up quickly as he turned to look at Taylor's bed.

A frown appeared on his lips when he found his brother's bed already made and empty with what looked suspiciously like a note laying on top of the pillow on the bed.

Isaac wanted to go over and read it yet not wanting that either because it would confirm what he knew.

Taylor had left him without a goodbye. Taylor had just walked away after what had happened last night and maybe it only made Isaac's guilt worse. Maybe he had been the reason Taylor hadn't told him goodbye.

Either way all he knew was that he hurt and he wished he had woken up sooner to see Taylor leave, as well as talk about what they had done. That or he'd go back in time and erase the whole shower incident altogether.


End file.
